concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
August 9-10, 2000 Mars Music Amphitheatre, West Palm Beach, FL
(9th) setlist : Oceans, Corduroy, Grievance, Animal, Brain of J, Red Mosquito, Nothing As It Seems, Even Flow, Faithfull, Dissident, Thin Air, Lukin, Not For You, Present Tense, MFC, Improv, Habit, Breakerfall, Insignificance, Rearviewmirror enc 1: State of Love And Trust, Do The Evolution, Better Man, Elderly Woman, Go enc 2: Leaving Here, Rockin’ In The Free World notes: After ‘Red Mosquito’ Ed addresses the crowd, saying it’s a beautiful night, beautiful day – he’d forgotten he had to work that evening, “but this doesn’t feel like work.” He thanks someone for driving him around all day, looking for waves that apparently didn’t exist. “The only thing that was breaking was my heart.” Before ‘Even Flow,’ Ed says “This is a song called ‘Paralyzed Big Baby.’” The crowd is singing along with ‘Not For You’ and Ed changes it to “small my table, seats just one …”. A bright, long-lasting shooting star is sighted by many in the crowd during ‘MFC,’ resulting in loud cheering. The improv before ‘Habit’ which relates to ‘Habit’ the way ‘Untitled’ relates to ‘MFC’: “I’m paralyzed, I’m in your eye. I’m not afraid of dying, ’cause I’ve got time …” The “speaking as…” break in ‘Habit’ is “sending a message to the surf gods.” During ‘RVM,’ Jeff and Ed do an extended forward lean into each other anyone get a photo of this?!. Ed throws his guitar in the air and misses catching it on the way down, but it doesn’t land hard. When they return for the encore, Ed toasts the crowd, and says the band is fortunate to have this many people who want to listen to their music. During ‘Go,’ Mike plays the guitar behind his head and Ed swings the mic, which is becoming as normal as him fucking up the words to ‘Even Flow’ (which he does tonight). During ‘RITFW,’ someone throws a tshirt onstage and Ed puts it on. It reads: “No Bush 2000.” (10th) setlist : Of The Girl, Breakerfall, Corduroy, MFC, Once, Animal, God’s Dice, Given To Fly, Evacuation, Pilate, Daughter/(WMA)/(On A Rope)/(Androgynous Mind), Even Flow, Wishlist, Timeless Melody, Off He Goes, Better Man/(Save It For Later), Nothingman, Leatherman, Porch enc 1: Last Exit, Do The Evolution, Black, Crazy Mary, I Got Shit, Last Kiss, Baba O’Riley enc 2:Yellow Ledbetter notes: Before ‘Pilate,’ Ed has the lights put on someone in the 15th row, saying “… he was the only guy fully rocking out to Sonic Youth … I love you,” and he makes a reference to him coming back to his hotel room later. He continues, “This next song was named after a 12-foot eagle ray that was spotted off the coast of West Palm … oh, it’s the next song – sorry” (and that song turns out to be ‘Even Flow’ and he further explains that the ray is a member of the shark family). The ‘On a Rope’ snippet within the ‘Daughter’ tag is a Rocket from the Crypt song. Ed goes off on a little story about how no one knows much about ‘Timeless Melody’ and how it was written by the La’s “… out of England in the mid 80s … the words are great.” Ed holds the last note in ‘Better Man’ for what seems like forever. During ‘Porch’ Ed appears to be lighting, or attempting to light, the cork on his wine bottle; he then takes the cork and blacks out under and above his eyes, and across his nose. To finish off the song, Ed slams the mic stand on the stage. Introducing ‘I Got Shit,’ Ed says, “Here’s one we like to do with Neil Young, but we like to call him ‘Young Neil’.” Introducing ‘LK,’ he says, “This is a little sing along … pretend we got a big campfire and pretend that no one’s dead.” Introducing ‘Baba,’ Ed indicates that the audience should be doing some singing on this one. Stone has a good night tonight, and Mikey is a maniac, really going for it with a very extended ending to ‘YL,’ breaking into Van Halen’s ‘Dance the Night Away’. The audience is MUCH better than the previous night.